


Heredity

by baudown



Series: 221b Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Medicinal Drug Use, Origins, Parent Death, Past Drug Use, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudown/pseuds/baudown





	Heredity

Odd, that it's Sherlock who discovers Mummy's body. Her "episodes" -- those retreats from the world and its inhabitants -- have become more frequent, and longer in duration; and Sherlock's visits, correspondingly rare. It's impulse that drives him there; no mystery to it. Certainly nothing so amorphous and unsupported as intuition.

She can't have been dead for more than an hour. Looking just as she always does, propped up on a pillow, face emptied of expression. An accidental overdose, planned meticulously, for years -- to all appearances, a simple mistake in her medication. She wouldn't have wanted a scandal, and there isn't one. The word suicide is never used, not even in whispers. "Her poor weak heart," is the operative phrase, spoken with sickening sincerity, as if it were the pathology of her death, and not metaphor. Her true illness was always an inability to tolerate the world's horrors, petty or great. Defenseless to them, as if they'd constantly surprised her. 

Sherlock has inherited the disease, albeit a mutated strain. What he cannot bear is that the world's horrors are utterly predictable. People are monsters, himself included. Himself most of all. 

But the condition, though incurable, can be managed. Before month's end, he'll feel the first sting of the needle.

The world is no longer boring, when one sees it all in a blur.


End file.
